Next Generation
by FreyaCarter
Summary: This story fast forwards 18 years to when Brax and Charlie's daughter and Casey and Ruby's daughter are due to start Uni. Can't really explain it very well please read x x


**Ooh I have just had a great idea for a story, and I don't think it's been covered before so here it goes.**

**Firstly you need to know this story is set 18 years after Charlie was shot, but in this story she does not die!**

**Charlie and Brax are 50 (and married)**

**Ruby and Casey are 36 (and not together) but they do have an 18 year old daughter called Callie.**

**Heath is 43 and Darcy is 25.**

**Charlie and Brax have an 18 year old daughter called Lacey Mae Braxton, she has just finished school and is about to start University with her best friend/niece/cousin Callie and her on/off boyfriend Robbie (who none of the Braxton's like very much)**

**Ok so I hope that isn't too confusing, here is the first chapter please let me know what you think.**

Tears filled Charlie's eyes as she watched her youngest daughter pack the contents of her room into boxes, she couldn't believe this day was finally here.

It was early on a Saturday morning and Lacey was getting ready to go to Uni, she was driving over early so she could settle in ready to start Monday morning "Oh for goodness sake mom not again" Lacey frowned as she looked up from her packing and saw Charlie with tears in her eyes.

Lacey was a very slim young woman who glowed with likenesses to both her parents, she had Brax's eyes and smile, but she had Charlie's hair colour and skin tone, she was the image of them both.

Lacey was around 5ft 8 and was extremely skinny; she had dark brown wavy hair which was mid-length her dress sense was similar to Ruby's though, she liked anything bo-ho and spent most of her time in tie died maxi dresses, or linen trousers and vest tops. She usually wore her hair down, but because of the day she had planned she had opted for a side plait.

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't believe you're leaving us" Charlie replied as she wiped her eyes and walked closer to her daughter, who was now stood upright. She was wearing a blue and pink maxi-dress.

"Mom, it's only for a couple of years" Lacey giggled "Besides I'll be home most weekends and in the holidays"

"Most weekends?" Charlie exclaimed "Every weekend you mean right?"

"Yes mom, every weekend" Lacey rolled her eyes as Charlie hugged her tightly.

"How long now?" Charlie asked as she pulled away.

"2 hours and 35 minutes" Brax interrupted from the doorway. Lacey's face it up instantly when she saw her dad, Lacey was very much a Daddy's girl.

"Hey Dad" she smiled as she rushed to give him a hug.

"Hey princess" Brax grinned as he kissed the top of Lacey's head "You all ready?"

"Almost" Lacey nodded eagerly "I just need to pack these into the car and then I'm all set"

"Er 2 hours and 33 minutes" Charlie reminded her "You still have two hours to spend with us"

Brax and Lacey grinned at eachother "Yes mom I know, don't worry I won't go anywhere until 12.45 exactly" Lacey teased causing Charlie to laugh.

"Good girl" Brax whispered into Lacey's ear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the Buckton/Braxton household "Callie, come on your leaving in two hours and you haven't packed anything yet" Ruby called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yeah ok mum I hear you" Callie replied she was far to busy trying to find something to wear. Callie had thrown her entire wardrobe across her bed and was trying it all on in turn.

"Oh for god sakes Callie, it doesn't matter what you are wearing today please just put some of this in these boxes" Ruby scalded as she walked into her daughters bedroom "I'll help you" she added with a softened tone "Are you taking these?"

Callie looked at her um and nodded "Yes and all of the things in my top drawer" she added.

"I bloody hope so, that's your underwear" Ruby laughed as she opened the drawer. As Ruby packed some things into a box she felt a lump in her throat as she looked a picture of her Casey and Callie, it had been taken quite recently during a family holiday.

Unfortunately Ruby and Casey had separated recently and it had hit everyone hard, especially Callie.

"You ok mum?" Callie asked when she realised what Ruby was looking at.

"Yes sweetie" Ruby shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to face her daughter. It suddenly hit Ruby how grown up Callie was, not only was she packing to leave home she was also heading to university.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back at the Braxton's house "I'll put these in your car" Brax grinned as he took the boxes off Lacey, who was now stood frowning at him "Why don't you bring the other ones?"

"Ok" Lacey said as she followed her dad outside, it was then she realised what he had been grinning about "Er…dad where's my car?" she asked as she scanned the driveway for her car.

"Right there baby" Charlie interrupted as she pointed at the shiny new black Toyota Yaris.

"Oh my god, you guys not me a new car" Lacey squealed excitedly.

"Yep" Brax grinned "Look in the back" he added as he handed Lacey the keys. Lacey skipped over to the car and opened the back door "Oh my good" she squealed when she saw the brand new Apple Macbook, an Iphone and a handbag.

Brax and Charlie grinned widely as they approached their daughter "Thank you so much" Lacey exclaimed as she hugged them in turn.

"You're welcome princess" Brax replied as he kissed Lacey's head "And I want you to have this too" Brax added. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gold card.

"What's this?" Lacey wondered as she took the card, it was a credit card which had **MISS L M BRAXTON **printed across the front.

"Your dad and I wanted it to be the first card you put in your new purse" Charlie smiled as she opened Lacey's bag and pulled out a large black purse.

"This card is for everything you need, food, fuel, clothes, books anything" Brax explained "But don't abuse it Lacey I won't pay for unnecessary things" Brax warned.

"Ok Daddy" Lacey replied as she pushed the card inside her purse "Thank you" she added.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally Ruby and Callie had put the rest of the things in the car "Thanks mum" Callie smiled.

"Its ok baby" Ruby sighed as she hugged Callie "Just be careful ok"

Callie could see the tears in her mum's eyes "Please don't cry mum" she whispered as she hugged her again. Before pulling away and looking up the road "I thought dad would have been here by now"

"Oh honey" Ruby sighed she didn't know what Casey was playing at lately ever since their split he didn't seem to be himself.

"Maybe he'll come to campus" Callie smiled hopefully.

"Yes maybe" Ruby replied but she wasn't holding her breath.

**OK yes or no, what do you guys think? I have so much planned for this story so I hope you like it.**

**Here are some spoilers for what will come**

**Callie, Lacey and Robbie head off to uni. What warning does Brax have for Robbie?**

**Casey becomes even more distant from his family, what's going on?**

**How will the Braxton children find their new surroundings?**

_**Robbie will be introduced in the next chapter, he is not a Braxton by the way. Heath and Darcy will also be introduced**_


End file.
